


亞瑟：王者歷程

by universe_110



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Goosefat Bill, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Arthur Pendragon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 從亞瑟一人porn出發，我們不但幫亞瑟寶貝找到了他的Alpha，最後還能期待亞瑟反攻比爾呢OWO標題我放棄了，但我總不能一直用Masturbation欺騙大家吧www





	1. Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> 亞瑟寶貝是個很棒的Omega，他不用Alpha也能在街頭活得很好，這只是一個亞瑟寶貝在難熬的熱潮期所發生的小故事。

「小亞，你的味道...」

「該死。」拉上帽子，亞瑟把剛剛拽在手裡的人丟下往妓院奔去。

他是個徹頭徹尾的Omega，出乎大家意料之外的。被妓女們養著的亞瑟在性徵分化之後，礙於環境不富裕以及妓院實在不需要太多的抑制劑，所以在成長的過程中，他的抑制劑都是有一次沒一次的喝，以致於落下發情期不穩的病根。

值得慶幸的是亞瑟身邊的Beta及Alpha都相當保護他（因為他有那個能力打贏這些人），與一般Omega不同的體魄也讓他在街頭佔有一席之地，但熱潮期永遠是最讓他頭痛的事。

亞瑟才剛撲進床鋪便感受到腿間的黏液，「操。」他急躁地把外套跟衣服脫掉，褲頭才剛鬆開就忍不住握住自己的性器用力捋動著。

從股間溢出的體液越來越多，亞瑟覺得自己簡直要窒息，他多麼希望幫他煎藥的小廝可以快點把抑制劑送來。不斷升高的體溫侵蝕著他的理智，亞瑟一邊罵髒話一邊把手指塞進自己的屁股裡，料想不到的是，光是塞進三根手指已經沒辦法滿足現在的狀況。

在咒罵與喘息之間，亞瑟跌跌撞撞爬下床，他從床底下拉出盒子，將之打開後隨便抓了一個輔助用具塞進腿間——被填滿的感覺讓亞瑟半個人趴在床上，他的臉頰貼著自己的床墊，抓著玩具的手忍不住加快速度，雙腿打得更開，亞瑟循著記憶找到自己的前列腺並往那裡頂弄，快感反而讓亞瑟咬緊牙根；來回幾下之後亞瑟放慢動作，享受著每一次緩而重的刺激並受不了地發出長長的鼻音，稍稍排解慾望的感覺舒服得讓人頭皮發麻。

在規律的抽插後，亞瑟忍不住咬上擱在自己臉邊的手指，他的舌頭偶爾舔上彎曲在嘴裡的指節，將假性器塞得更伸入之後亞瑟忍不住哀嚎，他挪了一下位置，故意讓體內的柱體頂到自己的子宮口——還沒因為Alpha信息素開啟的子宮口敏感得要命，每一次輕輕碰上都讓亞瑟感到一陣暈眩，這是他在上一次熱潮發現的，這個刺激會讓他瀕臨崩潰，夾雜疼痛的快意讓沒有被碰觸的性器不斷溢出前液，亞瑟再度扭動身體，他的乳頭隔著薄薄的麻質衣料碾過床邊的木板，亞瑟發出舒服的哼聲，他又這麼來回做了幾次，從胸口傳來的刺痛催化他身上的熱度，亞瑟最終爬上床，他側躺並蹭動雙腿，藉此讓自己休息一下，這樣的動作可以讓濕滑的甬道與光滑的輔助用品產生些許摩擦，這對敏感的亞瑟來說很夠了，他現在正專注於給自己手活。

除了擼動性器之外，亞瑟還分神撫摸著下方的囊袋，他的呻吟及喘息都消失在枕頭裡，亞瑟的腦中一片空白，他沒有任何一個性幻想對象，生理狀態的轉變驅使他本能地尋找讓自己舒服的方式，這對亞瑟來說不是困擾——他最不同於其他Omega的部分莫過於此，大部分的Omega都會想要有一個Alpha，他們希望被標記、被佔有，但亞瑟不是。他擅長為自己找尋通往高潮的方法，每一次的熱潮對他來說都是一個考驗，他得先讓自己射精一次之後喝下抑制劑，以便抑制接下來的失控。

他不倚靠Alpha、不願當一個繁衍工具。

即使他是Omega，他仍然有那個料當他的街頭霸王。

亞瑟在自己快要射精之前翻身，他躺回正面並且張開雙腿，用僅剩的力氣半坐起身，亞瑟一邊喘氣一邊看著自己套弄性器、用玩具填滿自己的畫面，這讓他覺得十分情色——對於一個從小在妓院長大的人來說，實在沒有哪一個交媾的畫面能夠讓他面紅耳赤；但觀看自己失序地玩弄自己這件事卻讓亞瑟忍不住閉上眼，他低低哀嚎著同時加快速度。

充滿肌肉的身體一秒比一秒還要緊繃，亞瑟再次咬緊牙根，他的腿因為舒服而忍不住挺直，幾秒之後，被Omega香氣籠罩的空間就像是瞬間被凝結一樣，亞瑟揚起脖子，他微啟的嘴喊不出聲音，被塞著的後穴又流出了幾股淫液，亞瑟緩緩放鬆握著自己性器的手之後才看清那些射在腹部上的精液，量還真多，亞瑟一邊喘息一邊想道。

 

在他把塞著自己的假性器拉出來的時候，敲門聲響起，亞瑟沙啞地道：「進來。」

Omega小廝端著抑制劑來到亞瑟床邊，他有點擔心地問：「你還好嗎？」

「死不了。」隨便抓了擱在一旁的衣服把手跟腹部擦乾淨，亞瑟端起那碗抑制劑一飲而盡，他看著小廝露出得意的微笑，「看來今天生意會很好。」

「我想是的。」順手幫亞瑟收拾床邊的小廝說，「畢竟玫瑰的味道很少見。」

「嗤。」亞瑟撇撇嘴，「又不是我自己想要玫瑰味道的信息素。」

「我敢打賭，如果大家知道那個味道真的是來自Omega，一定會爭著想要把你帶回家。」

感受到抑制劑發揮作用的亞瑟起身，他脫下身上的衣服之後打開衣櫥拿出另一件套上，接著瞥了小廝一眼，亞瑟滿臉不屑地說：「打得過我再說吧。」

 

 

-Fin.

 

好！！！好！！！！亞瑟你自己說的！！！！打得過你吼！！！！！！（準備去練身體←有病）

基本上我就是一個吃亞瑟受但是我找不到人攻他的派別=3=

到底被剪掉的地方藏了什麼！！！！好想知道！！！！！！！！

 

亞瑟越吃越辣的以上！

 


	2. Be My Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道為什麼會有第二篇，而且這裡的Alpha!比爾還被他的Omega King強上了（炸）

 

亞瑟在住進城堡之後最不習慣的就是他的臥室。

他的臥室太大了，相較於之前那個只放得下一張床、一個櫃子的空間，目前他的臥室簡直大得離譜。

 

剛洗完澡的亞瑟只用浴巾圍著下半身，身體都還沒擦乾就踏出浴缸，他拉開布簾走回房間，一邊幫自己倒酒，夥伴的喧鬧聲從沒有關上的窗戶傳進房間，亞瑟因此微微一笑，他才剛啜飲一口酒，就感覺到不穩定的熱潮期似乎再度襲來——因為這樣而瞬間暫停動作的亞瑟感受著身體的變化，剛沐浴後的體溫本來就偏高，沒有特別擦乾的身體讓他比平常更難以察覺腿間是否有異常的濕滑，直到那股不尋常的黏稠滑到大腿上時，亞瑟才受不了地喘了一口氣，他放下酒杯並上前關了窗戶，在他準備奔向床鋪前，房間門被打開，而另一股淫液更是猖狂地流下。

 

「吾王——」比爾才剛把門打開就察覺到不對，他是個Alpha，他用他的弓箭發誓他絕對不可能認錯瀰漫在房間內的那股玫瑰香味。

「你該死的就不能敲個門嗎？」在賀爾蒙迅速的轉變下，亞瑟變得暴躁，他上前拽住比爾的領口同時將門關上，來不及反抗的後者被他丟進床鋪，亞瑟以他敏捷的動作搶先一步壓制了比爾，他喘著氣按住對方的肩膀，「你活該，比爾，誰讓你這時候進來。」

「這種狀況才應該讓我出去不是嗎？」一樣不好受的比爾咬著牙掙扎，他想要把亞瑟的手抓開，但後者卻在這時扯開腰間的浴巾，覺得自己被濃烈的Omega信息素攻擊的比爾有點崩潰，「老天，你他媽的不會希望我標記你吧？」

亞瑟聞言頓了一下，隨即露出揶揄的微笑，他壓低身體縮短兩人的距離但沒有真的親上比爾，接著用自己濕淋淋的股間蹭著比爾也起反應的地方，「你說呢，比爾，你覺得你夠格嗎？」

覺得再次被羞辱的Alpha瞬間黑了臉，他想要把眼前的Omega壓進床裡操，但他不行——對方可是他的王——比爾咬牙怒視著亞瑟，而那人卻像是找到新玩具的幼貓，仗勢著自己的地位繼續作亂。

比爾看著亞瑟解開自己褲頭的樣子簡直要直接暈過去——那雙手太火辣了，藏不住貴族氣質的細長的手指在自己的褲頭上遊走，亞瑟以過人的靈活技巧解開惱人的皮帶及褲頭，比爾看著亞瑟一手握住自己的性器（比爾懊惱著自己為什麼不是不敏感的Beta），另一手往後擴張自己的樣子握緊拳頭。

 

亞瑟享受這個。在他的人生經驗裡，他沒嚐過太多Alpha動情的信息素，而比爾的信息素正好讓他覺得舒服，就像漫步在夜間的樹林，濕涼卻舒適的木香及土壤的氣味沉穩地接住他，亞瑟一邊給自己塞進第三根手指，一邊觀賞被他壓在身下的Alpha隱忍的表情——每一個Omega都應該為折磨Alpha感到暢快，亞瑟抽出自己濕淋淋的手指想道。

看著他的王把手上的體液沾在自己的腹部上，比爾從來沒有那麼想要被打昏過。又濃又甜的玫瑰味蒙上他的嗅覺，他甚至有一種嘴裡也嚐到甜味的錯覺。亞瑟看著他微笑，但比爾除了看著亞瑟之外做不了其他事，耳邊嗡嗡作響，直到他反應過來才發現亞瑟已經扶著他的陰莖坐上來，被緊緻的肉穴吞進一半的感覺讓比爾的額頭暴筋，他忍不住低罵：「操。」

「噓。」藉助熱潮幫了不少忙的亞瑟在整個人坐到底之後慢慢晃動身體，他用還沾著信息素味道的手指按上比爾的嘴，「要不是我脾氣好，在國王面前罵髒話不怕被處罰嗎？」

無言以對的比爾瞪著亞瑟看了幾秒，之後張口含住嘴唇上的手指——出乎意料的亞瑟驚訝地顫抖了一下，比爾可以感覺到那瞬間夾緊自己的軟肉，嘴裡有些腥膩的味道奇異的稍稍安撫他的躁動，比爾的舌頭繞著亞瑟的手指舔了一圈，坐在他身上的男人哼笑了下抽出手指，比爾看著他的王伸出舌頭舔過剛剛被自己戲弄過的地方，他覺得自己更硬了——而亞瑟當然也知道這件事，他蓄意用力吸吮了下手指之後，雙手按在比爾的胸膛上開始增加腰部晃動的弧度。

一反以往大家對Alpha及Omega交媾的場景，比爾被緊緊按在床上，每當他想反抗，騎在他上頭的亞瑟就會帶著犒賞意味討好地扭腰；在眼前擺動的結實窄腰上有不少淡淡的疤痕，當比爾看著那些痕跡分神時，亞瑟就會慵懶地慢下動作，此舉令比爾髮指，來回幾次之後比爾受不了地掐上亞瑟的臀部——充滿彈性的手感讓比爾露出讚嘆的神情，他對上亞瑟得意的臉，後者正緩緩往下挪動臀部，比爾感覺到自己頂到更深的地方，他在意識到那是子宮口之前，亞瑟衝著他拉長身體發出綿長甜膩的呻吟。

「亞瑟。」比爾皺眉，他知道這不太對，如果亞瑟只是需要他洩慾，那他們怎麼樣都不該碰到腺體或子宮口，比爾稍稍收緊捏在對方臀部上的手，「亞瑟——吾王，你冷靜。」

「喔，閉嘴。」亞瑟喘著氣語帶笑意表示，「你只需要硬著你的老二就可以了，比爾。」

比爾花了一點時間理解亞瑟想要做的——從感覺到自己撞上子宮口的頻率來看，對方的意識是完全清醒的——那樣的力道及次數不足以讓一個尚未被標記的Omega打開子宮口。

但這個遊戲幾乎要把比爾逼瘋，他必須抓著床單才能確保自己不會失控，每一次亞瑟把身體壓到最低的時候都會發出快要哭出來的低哼，比爾覺得自己簡直就要缺氧了，他必須忍著不往上操、不成結、不標記他的王。

汗流浹背的比爾感覺到一滴汗水從眼角滑到耳朵，此時亞瑟猖狂的信息素讓他全身緊繃，指甲因為握拳而刺進掌心只為了不要在國王身下失控，面對騎著自己的亞瑟，比爾只能一直逼自己回想早些討論過的戰略種種，好讓自己盡可能轉移注意力。

忽然，亞瑟停下扭腰的動作，比爾以為對方膩了（自己也終於可以脫困），未料亞瑟抓起他的手，安撫似地拉開他的拳頭，並低頭舔上掌心的小血漬，「難受？」

比爾不敢回話，應該說他回不了話，他從來不知道自己的掌心如此敏感，光是被亞瑟舔弄兩下他就有快要射精的感覺。

「噢，看看我感覺到了什麼。」亞瑟慢慢露出微笑，他彎腰趴到比爾身上，這個動作讓比爾的性器退出了一半，「你終於有點反應了是嗎，比爾？」

凝視著那雙榛褐色的雙眼，比爾咬牙抓上亞瑟的髖骨並狠狠往上一頂——他們同時發出舒服的悶哼，亞瑟更是因為這樣直接射出來，比爾又往上頂了第二下，無暇顧及這個的亞瑟握著自己的性器快速捋動，他一面咒罵一面放任比爾的操幹。而比爾的狀況也沒有好到哪裡去，被快速蠕動的肉穴絞緊的滋味舒服又痛苦，就在他想要翻身把騎著自己的Omega壓到身下以前，亞瑟搶先一步抬起身體，比爾還沒搞清楚亞瑟要幹嘛，後者便縮起穴口夾住他的龜頭，「該死——」

被撩到頂端的比爾無法克制自己成結的慾望，全身上下的Alpha基因都引導著他往亞瑟的子宮口操，但亞瑟在他動作之前就完全脫身，他毫不留情地下床走到房門邊，亞瑟光著身體開門之後拿了一個碗走回床邊，他一面喝著裡頭的東西一面告訴比爾，「抑制劑，超難喝，你要來一點嗎？」

「不需要。」等待被對方引誘出的結消退，比爾悶悶地回答。

「我從沒看過Alpha成結。」亞瑟坐在床邊，他拍拍比爾的腿，「恭喜你，比爾，你成為了我第一個Alpha。」

「......你安靜一分鐘會死嗎？」

「會。」亞瑟愉悅地瞇起眼，他伸出手指碰上了比爾的結，那瞬間比爾狠狠顫抖了下，接著上頭又射出一股精液，有一些些甚至噴到亞瑟的下巴上，他一邊揶揄大笑一邊將之抹掉，「天啊，比爾，我現在能確定你是個神射手。」

「滾。」坐起身拉過棉被遮擋自己的下半身，比爾已經管不了什麼階級地位了，他伸手一指趕走了在床邊嬉鬧的國王，然後躺回床上無語問蒼天地等待他該死的結快點消掉。比爾一邊看著背對自己離去的身影，一邊哀嚎了一聲閉上雙眼。

 

縈繞在房間裡調皮的玫瑰香味及神秘的木香久久不散。

 

接下來，比爾打死也不願再次進入亞瑟的房間。

 

 

 

-Fin.

 

比爾好口年QQ

既然對亞瑟的房間有陰影，在其他地方也是可以做喔（比爾：幹＃＃＃＃＃

話說亞瑟之後大概為了要補償比爾，也是有很認真要幫比爾找個好Omega，但都被拒絕了

為什麼呢？OWO

 

 


	3. Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好，我放棄了。總之下一篇確定亞瑟反攻比爾，但這章亞瑟會先...........................被內ㄕ（喂＃＃＃＃＃）。  
> 然後我也放棄各種原作設定（從一開始就該先說＃＃＃）

 

 

為了剷除沃帝根的黨羽，偶爾跟隨軍隊到邊境征戰是亞瑟堅持的事，他不喜歡自己一個人躲在城堡，比起無聊的王座及大殿，他更喜歡馬鞍及廣闊的草原。

這天，他們被大雨困在山裡，決議之後大家找了個可以避雨的山洞等待；大雨漸弱後大夥兒三三兩兩出去找些可以果腹的東西，貝德維爾在離開前阻止也要跟著起身的比爾，「別，你跟王留在這裡。」

亞瑟挑眉瞥了貝德維爾一眼，後者沒有理會他的視線便筆直離去。整個山洞只剩下木柴被燃燒時微弱的啪啦聲響，亞瑟不急著說什麼，太過刻意的搓手行為讓比爾先開口，「你會冷？」

「才不會。」匆匆看向比爾，亞瑟改變坐姿，接著為了證明自己的話似地把肩膀上的披風拉掉，「我好得很。」

比爾盯著亞瑟沈默半晌，「我覺得你還是穿起來比較好。」

「我又不冷。」悠悠地對上比爾的視線，亞瑟慢條斯理表示。

「這不是冷不冷的問題。」

「不然呢？」

「你剛剛淋雨了，保暖當然很重要。」

比爾的語氣有點不耐煩，他起身撿起被亞瑟丟在一旁的披風要幫對方披上，但亞瑟卻不領情，在一拉一扯之下，比爾沒注意腳邊，他踩著亞瑟的披風尾巴，而亞瑟在這時又奮力拉扯（那還真不是一個Omega該有的力氣），沒有抓好重心的比爾就這麼直接壓到亞瑟身上——兩人一靠近就危險了。比爾匆忙想要起身，但亞瑟卻在這時抓上他的手臂低聲問道：「你害怕了嗎？」

「什麼？」

「害怕靠近。」

比爾停下掙扎，但也沒有再度靠近，「我為什麼要害怕？」

「喔？」喜悅在亞瑟的臉上點燃，他的眼睛閃閃發光，嘴角勾起讓嘴邊可愛的小窩出現，比爾覺得應該只有自己發現到這個，又或者是亞瑟故意讓他發現的。

「我們實在沒有必要這樣說話。」比爾說著就想起身，但亞瑟的力道把他固定在原處，他整個人坐在亞瑟腿上又惱又急，「你到底要幹什麼？」

「吾王。」亞瑟湊上前，接著就像 _前幾次_ 一樣親上去，「你忘了這個稱呼，比爾。」

被糾正的Alpha臉頰一陣熱，過去無數次被亞瑟誘拐上床的經驗在腦中閃過——就跟他每一次的掙扎一樣，他越是希望亞瑟會因為他強硬的拒絕而難堪退怯，亞瑟就越因為他的氣惱急躁而越發放肆。所以比爾這一次選擇冷靜，他靜靜地等待著，等待亞瑟失去耐心，等待亞瑟緩緩親上，比爾要自己忍下想要回應的衝動，但亞瑟在這時就已經整個人貼過來，比爾在後退之前被抱住，他的鼻腔裡都是亞瑟淡淡的味道，就像是走在花園裡摻雜在夜風中飄來的淡淡玫瑰香，比爾放軟掙扎的力道，就在他的武裝瓦解之前，一個跑步聲打斷他們好不容易建立起的曖昧默契。

「Blue？」亞瑟在喊出聲時比爾已經離開他的身體，似乎沒看見他們兩個黏在一起的男孩興沖沖跑到他身邊，亞瑟慶幸著男孩是個Beta，至少對信息素的味道不敏感。

「我們獵到一頭羊！」Blue興高采烈地說著，「還有幾隻野兔！我剛剛獵到了兩隻野兔！」

亞瑟用力揉揉男孩的頭，他毫不吝嗇地稱讚男孩，下意識轉頭想要尋找比爾的視線，亞瑟才發現對方已經離開山洞，大概是要幫忙其他人準備晚餐。

對於比爾直接逃離現場的態度，亞瑟覺得有點不爽。事實上，自從那次比爾誤闖他的房間促使他們誤打誤撞搞上之後，他們已經瞞著大家又做了好幾次，亞瑟不會否認比爾對自己的吸引力，他也不會忽略自己對比爾的吸引力，關於比爾每一次的拒絕，亞瑟都當作玩笑或情趣，遊走在這種危險遊戲的邊緣，亞瑟沒想到自己會對比爾的閃避感到惱怒。

 

隔天早上他們很早就出發回城。

比爾的馬走在亞瑟前面，他可以感受到那道定在自己背上的視線，芒刺在背的感覺讓比爾花了不少功夫故作鎮定，他們走進首都外圍的村莊，準備洗衣服的少女們經過時看著他們吃吃笑著，要對這樣的狀況視若無睹對比爾來說相當容易，而這時，後頭的亞瑟竟高聲說道：「比爾，我們該給你從這些女孩中挑選一個適合你的。」

幾乎是在同一瞬間轉頭，比爾衝著笑得猖狂的亞瑟皺眉，接著身邊的其他騎士開始瞎起鬨，他們高聲討論著哪一個女孩最適合給比爾當伴侶，而那些女孩個個都羞紅臉，比爾根本沒辦法阻止大家的嬉鬧，他的聲音一下子就被其他人蓋過去，就在他準備大聲嚇止其他人的時候，在他後方的亞瑟突然往前衝，比爾見狀跟了上去，他們一群人以最快的速度回到城裡，比爾靈敏地在亞瑟身邊停下，「怎麼了？」

亞瑟聞言轉頭瞥了他一眼，「比賽誰先到城堡。」

看著亞瑟再度離去的背影，比爾困惑地皺眉，接著在其他人跟上前再度追上去。

回到城堡後的亞瑟出奇忙碌——比爾不知道他在忙什麼，但他自己也有事務在身，在手邊要處理的事情告一段落前，比爾也沒空去瞭解亞瑟的思緒。

夜晚，大家聚在一起吃飯，是慶祝他們又多剷除了一些反叛黨羽，也是慰勞這一路的辛苦。一向在這種場合不太出風頭的比爾在自己的座位上靜靜聽著，他配合大家的氣氛做出反應，敏銳如神射手，比爾可以感覺到不斷從主位傳遞過來的視線，但每每比爾的視線轉移到亞瑟身上，後者便馬上轉頭，這種態度讓比爾感到胸口一陣悶堵。

小型晚宴結束後比爾準備回房，卻在半路被一個不熟識的傭人告知亞瑟找他，摸不著頭緒的比爾猶豫著該不該前往，但最終還是把方向改成亞瑟的房間，他甚至在敲門後還往後退了半步，出乎他意料之外的是，打開門的亞瑟臉色凝重潮紅，「吾王？你還好吧？我幫你找醫生。」

「別。」抓著門把看起來也在猶豫的亞瑟啞著聲音制止，「我只是有點暈，比爾，而我覺得我需要你。」

「老天......」比爾又多退了一步，「別又——」

比爾還沒說完就被抓進房間，他整個人被壓在牆上，亞瑟還沒親上來，他身上甚至還穿著完整，但比爾卻可以感覺到那不同以往的信息素——那股花香味感覺起來暴力無比，就好像是被壓抑許久的力量正在蠢蠢欲動，「亞瑟，我覺得、」

「我答應你。」亞瑟急切地說著，他的呼吸急促，眼神看起來就像是在忍受巨大的痛苦，「就這一次，最後一次，我會幫你找個Omega，讓你有個美麗、溫柔又顧家的Omega......」

還沒來得及生氣亞瑟就直接親上來。比爾不甚滿意地掙扎著，但他越是抗拒亞瑟，對方的氣味就像是反作用力一樣地彈回他身上——從前調皮可愛的玫瑰香如今變得濃烈又美艷，比爾想要憋著不呼吸，但這不是個好辦法，那股味道每每鑽進鼻腔、攻擊他的理智，比爾就感到一陣昏厥——他的Alpha腺體腫燙了——比爾這時用力掐了一下自己的大腿，清醒的瞬間他感覺到自己已經滿身大汗，而眼前的亞瑟也沒好到哪裡去。

亞瑟 _真的_ 進入熱潮了。

比爾的腦中閃過這個念頭時，亞瑟已經脫光身上的衣服並著手解開他的腰帶，比爾的手才剛抓上亞瑟的，後者就急躁地親上來，比爾伸手推開對方，但亞瑟順著他的力道往自己身上一扯，兩人變雙雙跌進床鋪裡。

「操，好熱。」整張臉蹭在比爾的脖子上，亞瑟因為對方的信息素而顫抖，他的腿間不知道在什麼時候濕透了，本來就偏白的皮膚因為升高的體溫而變成粉紅色，亞瑟抓著比爾不斷磨蹭著，Alpha的味道讓他覺得清爽舒服，甜膩的花香纏在他的身上，亞瑟甚至覺得自己因此而動彈不得，「比爾、比爾、比爾......」

被呼喊的人咬緊牙關，他緊緊抓著自己的褲頭守住最後一道防線，即使布料底下的性器因為Omega宛如大浪一般的信息素而脹痛不已，比爾仍在混沌的意識中掙扎著。他看著亞瑟近在眼前的睫毛，感受著亞瑟身上那股玫瑰味道不斷入侵自己的理智，比爾一瞬間聽不到任何聲音——在他反應過來時，他已經整個人壓到亞瑟身上，而他的王趴在他的身下扭動著身體，比爾感覺到自己的胯部緊貼著那充滿彈性的臀，也可以感覺到自己的褲子被比以往都還要多的淫液沾濕，亞瑟總是梳得整齊的頭髮因為動作而凌亂，幾綹髮絲因為Omega的動作而垂落。

「拜託，比爾，給我， _我想要結_ 。」

聞言，比爾又更熱了，他渾身發燙，體溫跟亞瑟不相上下。

Alpha很少發情，因為戰爭，大多數Alpha很習慣隱藏自己的味道，他們通常跟Beta一樣不顯眼，但卻比Beta還要優異。就拿比爾來說，他銳利的視線甚至都能細數亞瑟臉頰上的汗毛，那些因為情慾而張開的毛細孔邪惡地噴發著細小的玫瑰香味——比爾忍不住貼上去，他的陰莖脹得發痛，不斷侵蝕嗅覺的花香讓比爾伸出舌頭輕輕舔上亞瑟的臉，後者因為這個而輕顫，他的王拉長身體一邊呼喊著他。

「比爾，比爾，比爾。」亞瑟語無倫次地喊著，「我想要你的全部。」

那個的聲音又軟又熱，比爾覺得自己的聽覺也被強暴了，他的雙腳已經站在懸崖邊緣，只要在更多一點他就會不顧一切跳進亞瑟所設下的陷阱——那雙總是愛說渾話的嘴貼了上來，也許這是他們第一次在性愛間接吻——比爾倒抽了一口氣，接著他像是終於接上線一樣地把亞瑟壓回床鋪狠狠地親吻。

他的舌頭掠奪亞瑟的信息素，每一口甜蜜的氣息都讓比爾心癢難耐，總是壓抑的慾望在這瞬間爆發開來——比爾用力捏上亞瑟的臀部，「你想要這樣？吾王，亞瑟，你想要我？」

「對，沒錯，比爾，天啊......」從來沒有在進入熱潮後讓自己空虛這麼長一段時間的亞瑟抓著比爾的手來到臀間，他微微拱起身體感覺著對方及自己的手指緩緩進入體內，然後他呻吟著退出，雙手抓著床單感覺比爾，「快點，比爾，跟之前一樣、嗯——」

比爾一下子塞進三根手指，他的前戲來得比以往粗魯，並且很快找到前列腺，比爾不顧亞瑟的扭動及尖叫，他的手指按在那一點並且緩緩畫圓，比爾看著像是要被自己逼瘋了的亞瑟揚起脖子溢出軟膩呻吟的樣子，他咬上亞瑟的肩膀，接著往下舔咬著，比爾在亞瑟漂亮的背部上來回舔弄，他的味蕾上充滿甜美的玫瑰氣味，接著他抽出手指、扯開褲頭，比爾握著自己的性器緩緩進入亞瑟。

他的王。

 

亞瑟溢出軟軟的呻吟，他忍不住收緊抓著枕頭的手，身體肌肉因為比爾的進入慢慢收緊，意識及思緒則是隨著比爾的抽插逐漸潰散——以往總會因為慾望宣洩而逐漸消失的灼熱感現下不但沒有離開亞瑟的身體，甚至隨著比爾的動作而更加明顯。亞瑟難過地呻吟，他被自己的信息素緊緊纏繞，接著是比爾的，一直以來被壓抑的Alpha信息素由後湧上，亞瑟覺得自己簡直要喘不過氣——就像是過去每天被惡夢驚醒的光景，亞瑟大口喘氣，而比爾每一次從後面撞進的力道就像是把他每一口得來不易的氧氣給擠出去一樣，這讓亞瑟忍不住求饒，「慢一點，拜託。」

這樣的求饒在失去理智的Alpha耳裡是一種刺激——亞瑟的聲音刺激著比爾的速度，亞瑟的味道刺激著比爾的信息素，亞瑟的掙扎刺激著比爾的控制欲——比爾可以說是咬牙切齒，他已經忍太久了，抓著亞瑟腰部的手就像在拉弓一樣用力，濕軟的肉穴緊緊咬著他的性器，比爾粗喘著，他在一次用力插入亞瑟體內後順勢貼在Omega身上，那股濃烈的香氣包圍著他，比爾忍不住咬上亞瑟泛紅的後頸，「你佔據了整個城的玫瑰嗎，吾王？」

亞瑟沒有理會比爾，一如往常地，他在磨蹭已經滿足不了自己之後伸手下探握住自己套弄起來，比爾的嘴還貼在他的後頸上，亞瑟埋在枕頭裡嗚咽著，他不知道為什麼比爾的吻令他更加敏感，也不知道為什麼應該可以高潮的身體卻突然感到不滿足——他想要結。

這個念頭閃過後一秒，亞瑟挺起臀部讓比爾能夠更深入，他聽見後方傳來的悶哼，亞瑟得意地噴出笑意，接著他又扭了幾下，這個動作讓比爾更深入，同時，對他們兩個人來說也更加危險。

掐上亞瑟臀肉的比爾以動作制止對方，但亞瑟卻在這時蓄意收緊臀部的肌肉，「操。」比爾咒罵一聲，他伸手按上亞瑟的後頸將對方固定在床鋪裡，挪動膝蓋找到完美的支撐點後又重新一輪比剛剛更快、更重的抽插。

亞瑟握著自己陰莖的手無力地按在床邊，被比爾固定而產生的窒息感反而將他推到高潮邊緣，亞瑟沒有碰觸自己，他感受著比爾有一下沒一下地擦過前列腺、來到子宮口，每一次撞擊產生的麻癢從尾椎往上流竄，幾下之後亞瑟緊緊一縮——他射精了。但比爾沒有放過他，不斷被刺激著的亞瑟掙扎想要往前離開比爾，身後的Alpha卻緊緊扣著他的雙手，那雙唇再度回到被按出手印的後頸輕咬著，「我將奉上我自己，亞瑟。」

釐清比爾所說的那瞬間，一陣撕裂感讓亞瑟忍不住哀嚎，他被比爾完全填滿，被Alpha的結撐開的子宮口在疼痛間又鼓吹身體分泌更多體液，亞瑟聞到從沒聞過的嗆鼻氣味，接著是舒服的泥土味道，最後他嚐到甜甜的草味——亞瑟這才意識過來他正在跟比爾接吻，即使姿勢有些勉強，但對方帶來的那股甜味讓亞瑟依依不捨，在甘甜之中又藏了些許辛辣的味道讓亞瑟吸吸鼻子，他沙啞著聲音問：「這才是你真正的味道？」

「也許。」比爾舔了下亞瑟嘴角上的唾液，因為亞瑟的扭動比爾又忍不住抖了兩下，埋在亞瑟體內的陰莖再次射出一些精液，比爾搶在亞瑟揶揄之前反問：「這才是你真正的發情期？」

「我不知道。」亞瑟聳肩，他看著比爾鋼青色的雙眼，從那雙眼中看到自己的感覺不知道為什麼讓亞瑟有一股莫名的悸動，但他仍試圖掩飾自己的情緒，「現在我們可聞不到玫瑰味了，不是嗎？」

他們凝視彼此好一會兒，比爾才又慢慢湊進，他們的距離原本就很近，但比爾的速度非常慢，他的眼神就像是在追捕獵物一樣，耐心一向是他的特質及優點——相較之下不擅等待的亞瑟忍不住湊上前吻上比爾的嘴。

這是他們第一次在性愛後溫存，這也是他們第一次各自帶著情感接吻。

亞瑟在兩人分開時又凝視了對方幾秒，他遲疑又勉強地出聲，「我會幫你找個能幹的Omega，比爾，你也該有個Omega了。」

亞瑟根本不知道為什麼自己要說出這句話，他可以受到Alpha溫暖又甜辣的信息素消失的瞬間，而他仍聞不到自己的玫瑰味。亞瑟看著比爾那雙變得深沈的雙眼、看著對方在結消退後緩緩從他身上爬起，他以為比爾要直接離去，未料對方去給自己拿了一盆水清洗。

「要去幫你要一碗抑制劑嗎？」

「不用。」低著頭穿上乾淨睡衣的亞瑟說道，「我現在很好。」

亞瑟再次躺上床，他故意避開一片狼藉的部分，甚至在心裡用著惡作劇的想法告訴自己“等等比爾就得睡在那個髒亂的位置”，然而直到他昏睡過去前，身邊的床位沒有任何體溫殘留。

 

 

圓桌騎士最近的困擾是他們的國王與射手之間的冷戰。

傻子都能觀察到兩人之間的不對勁，但這跟過去亞瑟不時用眼神調戲比爾的狀況不一樣——亞瑟躲著比爾，甚至還開始幫對方找起Omega。

而更讓眾人想不透的是，比爾竟然任何一句反駁都沒有，他總是默默收下那些被推薦的Omega的畫像，即使他沒有真的去認識那些Omega，但他當著亞瑟的面收下那些畫像的瞬間，就連Blue都能察覺到其中的不對勁。

他們都試著要跟亞瑟或比爾好好溝通，最崩潰的是貝德維爾，他疲於在兩人之間奔波，卻一點進展都沒有，這讓眾人對於下一次的出城更加擔憂。

 

眾人的擔心成真了。

他們在遇到埋伏的時候雖然控制場面，但比爾的右手臂卻被狠狠刺了一刀——這對一個弓箭手來說可是一個致命傷，他們忙著幫比爾做緊急治療，沒有人發現在一旁臉色鐵青的亞瑟。

直到他們回到卡美洛，醫療師幫比爾做完清理後Blue就衝進房間，「比爾，亞瑟找你。」

他們這才想起比爾與亞瑟之間詭異的氛圍——大夥兒裝作一點也不在意地看著比爾起身前往亞瑟的房間，他們一個接一個抓好安全距離跟在比爾身後，在確認亞瑟的房門關上後，所有人躡手躡腳跑到門邊竊聽。

 

「傷還好嗎？」

「託你的福，沒什麼大礙。」

接著是一陣沈默。就在他們以為房裡的兩人已經開始脫起衣服時，亞瑟開口了。

「我最近沒睡好。」

「嗯。」

「我又夢見了湖中女神。」

「......然後？」

「她這次不是給我一把劍，而是給我......」

亞瑟的停頓讓眾人面面相覷，就在魔法師受不了想派隻蛇進房一窺究竟前，亞瑟再度開口。

「她給了我一個孩子。」

「什麼？」

「一個孩子。」

正當眾人困惑地低聲討論時，亞瑟突然把門打開，他瞪著自己的伙伴們幾秒，之後又走進房間。亞瑟衝著滿臉困惑的比爾脫下自己的上衣，明顯比過去三個月還要豐腴的小腹赤裸裸地顯露在眾人眼前，「一個孩子。」

「我懷孕了。」

亞瑟看著滿臉震驚的比爾，接著他為自己再次聞到那股淡淡的甜辣香氣扯開一抹淡淡的微笑。

 

 

 

\--TBC

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有亞瑟反攻！

 

比爾的雙手被綁在床頭，他全身赤裸、陰莖充血，他身上有個懷孕五個月的國王正在規律地晃動著身體。

整個房間充滿甜過頭的玫瑰香氣，比爾知道有一部分的甜味來自於自己的信息素，他瞇起眼仔細看著亞瑟閉眼享受的表情——他必須花費很大的力氣才能控制自己想要成結的慾望，亞瑟將他吞得很深，加上懷孕的壓迫，亞瑟每動一下就低叫一聲，比爾看著那副因為懷孕而圓潤的身體，滲出的汗珠讓亞瑟充滿情慾的身體看起來更加可口。

「哇喔。」伸手抓上比爾的腿，亞瑟在對方的龜頭擦過自己的前列腺時敏感地全身顫抖，他在忍過那一次的射精感之後睜開眼睛喘吁吁地看向比爾，「嘿，比爾，你想成結嗎？」

行動被限制的人翻了白眼，「Omega懷孕的時候不行——操，亞瑟，安分一點。」

如果亞瑟被標記的話，比爾或許還能使用言語的力量命令對方的動作，但現實是他們還沒結合——亞瑟懷了他的寶寶，但他們還沒標記彼此，他甚至連亞瑟的腺體都沒親過，比爾不知道自己為什麼必須受這種苦，他再次掙扎著想要掙脫綁在手腕上的衣服，但亞瑟在這時直接趴到他身上，他的陰莖因為對方的動作而退出一些，比爾試圖讓自己退得更多，但亞瑟在這時親了上來。

前幾秒比爾還在遲疑，但他很快就受不了Omega信息素的誘惑，亞瑟的舌頭勾纏著他的，對方的腹部為兩人拉開一個微妙的距離，比爾這時抬起頭更積極地加深親吻，也許亞瑟被他吻暈了，比爾奮力將手上的衣服扯開之後搶先一步抓上亞瑟的手，「我會幫你，但我不能給你結。」

「對你來說，這是一種幫助嗎？」亞瑟看起來一點也不在乎比爾掙脫，他又親了比爾一口之後起身，就跟過去一樣毫不留戀地離開比爾，他放任對方的陰莖暴露在空氣中。

躺在床上的比爾看著對方離開在浴簾後，他伸手抓了自己的內褲套上，比爾不在意自己還處於勃起的狀態，他跟上亞瑟，在遲疑幾秒後比爾拉開簾子，他看著躺在浴桶裡的亞瑟問：「你還好嗎？」

亞瑟聞言睜開眼，他斜眼瞥向比爾，「你是以什麼立場問這個問題的？」

比爾一時語塞，亞瑟見狀又閉上眼睛，接著低聲示意比爾靠近，後者想了一會兒上前，他蹲在亞瑟身邊又問了一次：「你還好嗎？」

亞瑟沒說話，他伸手抓起比爾的手放到自己的腹部上，他看向一臉困惑的比爾低聲說：「他剛剛動了。」

聞言，比爾專注地感受，直到掌心接收到那可愛的小碰撞，身為一個長年活在戰爭中的Alpha，比爾第一次懂得什麼叫做“內心融化”的感覺——他在與亞瑟對上眼時，後者給了他一個淺淺的微笑，比爾不自覺發出溫暖的信息素，在他們反應過來之前，亞瑟肚子裡的寶寶又動了一下，這一次的動作很大，亞瑟都能看到自己的肚皮隆起，他抬頭笑著問比爾：「你在用信息素跟他溝通？」

沒想到自己的狀態會影響寶寶的比爾驚慌失措地退開，他下意識覺得寶寶的動作會使亞瑟不適，「所以，我現在該怎麼辦？」

「離得越遠越好。」亞瑟笑著說，他一邊用手梳理頭髮，一邊看著真的準備離開的比爾，「開玩笑的，你應該更靠近我。」

比爾轉身，他看著亞瑟思考著自己是否該相信亞瑟的話，後者躺進浴桶裡，並慵懶地向他招手，比爾警戒地問：「你確定我不會傷害到你們？」

「不會，我保證。」兩手一攤，亞瑟看著比爾再次靠近、並且在他身邊跪下，亞瑟伸手碰上比爾右手臂上的疤痕說：「事實上，你的信息素會決定我們的好壞。」

「什麼意思？」比爾皺眉。

「你受傷那天，我痛到以為我要失去他了。」輕聲說著，亞瑟的聲音就像是在給寶寶說故事一樣，「明明沒有標記，但他也跟你緊緊相連著。」

聞言，比爾的視線忍不住落在那被自己嚐過不少次的頸上，「如果你有需要、我是說， **你們** 需要我的話，隨時告訴我......好嗎？」

亞瑟噴出笑意，他低著頭看著被一些玫瑰花瓣遮住的肚皮，「你是以什麼立場你是以什麼立場提出這個建議的？」

「一個Alpha的立場。」比爾不再被動，他湊上前吻上亞瑟脖子上的腺體，「我希望你們都好，我的王。」

「這又是......」

搶先一步堵住亞瑟的嘴，比爾在彼此的嘴唇貼上後幾秒稍稍退開，他在感覺到亞瑟愉悅的信息素後確定自己做對了，至少亞瑟不再咄咄逼人，比爾低聲接話：「這還是出於一個Alpha的立場。」

誰的Alpha？

亞瑟沒問出口。他又親上去，並且將這些奇怪的念頭怪罪於孕期的賀爾蒙作祟。

比爾在亞瑟的皮膚被泡皺之前領著對方起來，他們再次回到臥室，這一次亞瑟躺下後拍拍身邊的床鋪，「不要讓我命令你上床。」

「那不是你最愛做的事嗎？」比爾在亞瑟身邊躺下，這是他們兩個第一次什麼也沒做睡在彼此身邊，而且是 **清醒的** ，這使比爾覺得有些尷尬，「你現在覺得如何？」

「想睡。」連眼睛都沒睜開，亞瑟說完之後拉起棉被，他轉身面向比爾側躺同時咕噥著：「你聞起來太安全了。」

這夜，不只亞瑟，連比爾都睡得比以往安穩。

 

* 

 

 比爾在意識到自己將擁有父親這個身份的瞬間是在聽見嬰兒的哭聲時。

他按耐不住衝進房間，接著看見產婆手上還在大哭的嬰兒，接著是躺在床上虛弱不已的亞瑟。比爾衝上前，還沒開口亞瑟就睜開眼睛，「你該去讓他閉嘴。」

「是 **她** 。」比爾摸上亞瑟的脖子，在腺體的位置上有毒蛇的牙印，那是魔法師為了幫亞瑟麻醉而留下的，比爾看著那兩個咬印不知道為什麼覺得嫉妒，「你沒感覺到嗎？」

「噢，對，是她。」閉上眼，亞瑟放鬆全身，原本曲起的腿伸直，比爾因為對方這個動作才注意到產婆還在忙著幫亞瑟清理傷口。

「你不喜歡公主？」

「你傻了嗎，比爾？」嘴角露出虛弱的微笑，亞瑟的聲音漸小，「沒有人會討厭自己的孩子。」

看著因為生產而昏睡的亞瑟如爛泥一般任人翻動，比爾不知哪來的固執與堅持想要待在亞瑟身邊。濕棍把寶寶抱到床邊時，比爾甚至沒有在第一時間反應過來，這樣的比爾理所當然被濕棍調侃，「怎麼？國王的睡臉太迷人？」

比爾沒回話，他把寶寶接過來之後穩穩地抱在懷裡，他們的公主睡得跟亞瑟一樣香甜。

「好好對他。」濕棍說，他在比爾抬頭時轉身，「亞瑟不只是卡美洛的王，他還是個Omega。」

懷裡的溫度再次提醒比爾自己為人父的身份，但他接著想到自己與亞瑟之間的微妙關係——對方是卡美洛的王，而他只是......也許他只是亞瑟人生中的一個過客。比爾低下頭看著張開小嘴打了一個小呵欠的寶寶，這是他的公主，卡美洛的公主。

「天啊。我的天啊。」比爾像是這下才反應過來，他喃喃說著，同時感覺到鼻頭一酸、眼眶濕潤，他輕輕晃著身體，懷裡的寶寶發出舒服的咕嚕。

「你被感動了嗎？」不知道什麼時候醒來的亞瑟笑著問。

「對。」毫無遲疑，比爾抬起頭看看亞瑟，接著把寶寶放到對方身邊，他的手才剛離開，寶寶就像是再尋找什麼一般地晃動四肢，「她在找你。」

「她在找你。」亞瑟伸出手指給寶寶握住，他低聲說：「你的信息素很暖。」

「而你的很甜。」未經思考脫口而出之後，比爾在亞瑟驚訝又調皮的笑容下故做鎮定，「我只是覺得，她會很喜歡。」

「夏洛特。」伸手碰碰寶寶的臉頰，亞瑟說，「她的名字，你覺得呢？」

「再適合不過了。」

亞瑟得意地看著比爾微笑，他為此時和諧的信息素交流感到愉悅，而夏洛特在他們之間打了一個小小的呵欠。

 

*

 

 

「我想上你。」

夏洛特出生後的第二個月，比爾在練箭結束之後見到亞瑟聽到的第一句話就是這個，比爾以為自己聽錯，他看著眼前為了哺乳而只穿著內衣褲的人，「什麼？」

「我想上你，比爾。」笑容在嘴角緩緩浮現，亞瑟緩緩走上前探到比爾的頸間，上頭除了淡淡的信息素之外還有一些汗水的味道，「想知道我以前都學了些什麼嗎？」

充滿誘惑的花香及低語讓比爾猶豫了五秒就妥協，「你確定你會？」

「我說過我學了不少。」亞瑟挑釁地勾起嘴角，他幫比爾脫下衣服、拉著對方到床邊，亞瑟在床沿坐下後沒有猶豫地扯下Alpha的內褲並一把握住比爾的性器，「你知道我看過多少在港口呼風喚雨的Alpha來妓院求人操他們嗎？」

「我不——操。」

在比爾的前端舔了一圈，亞瑟往上瞥了下因此喘息的比爾，「對，他們通常都是這種反應。」

看著為自己口交的亞瑟，比爾努力穩住自己的音調，「你也為其他人做過這個？」

在回答之前給了比爾兩次深喉，亞瑟在比爾成結之前退開，他一邊親著比爾的下腹一邊說：「要我這麼做的價格可不便宜。」

「......夏洛特呢？」比爾粗喘著問。

「你覺得呢？」壓低聲線緩慢地反問，亞瑟從棉被中撈出一罐顯然早就準備好的軟膏，挖了一些之後直接往比爾的臀間探去，亞瑟親親豎立在自己眼前的性器說：「記得放鬆。」

在感覺到異物後不知道自己為什麼妥協的比爾咬緊牙根，但疼痛的呻吟仍不小心從喉間溢出，他的手搭在亞瑟的肩榜上，後者為了安撫他又含住他的性器，比爾身體微微挺向前，開口喘息著好讓亞瑟的手指可以順利擴張，「亞瑟，你得找一下、」

「對，我得找一下你的敏感點。」舌頭舔過比爾的前端，亞瑟的手指因為潤滑油而進入順暢，摸索一陣後亞瑟誤打誤撞擦過比爾的前列腺，亞瑟在比爾挺直身體時沒有反應過來，讓他察覺比爾被刺激的原因是前端滲出的透明液體，亞瑟吐出對方的性器咧嘴一笑，「舒服嗎？」

比爾瞥了亞瑟一眼，他回話前又因為亞瑟手指的動作而抿起嘴，這種不上不下又被調戲的感覺促使比爾一把將亞瑟推倒，他一手壓上亞瑟的肩膀一手往後隔著內褲摸上亞瑟的性器，亞瑟見狀調笑：「這麼想被幹？」

「我怕你超時。」開始學會反擊的比爾低頭親上Omega的嘴，「付不起的話我就要帶著夏洛特去乞討了。」

亞瑟笑著看進比爾的雙眼，他感覺到Alpha用股縫摩擦他的性器，亞瑟伸手攔上比爾的脖子含著有點甜的吻問：「你看起來相當有經驗？」

「不。」比爾掙脫亞瑟起身，他幫對方把內褲拉下之後找到剛剛亞瑟使用的潤滑油，比爾在對方的勃起上抹了一些，之後緩緩移動身體，扶著Omega的性器緩緩坐下，比爾看著躺在床上隱忍慾望的亞瑟喘氣表示：「我也跟你學了不少，國王。」

「操。」亞瑟笑著罵出來，他的身體因為笑聲而輕輕晃動，這使兩人又多靠近了一些，比爾因此低低哼了聲，「沒想到你都偷偷觀察著。」

「噓......」在把亞瑟完全吞進身體裡後，比爾滿身大汗，他由上往下看著他的王輕聲說著，「您得注意言教，吾王，給夏洛特聽到聽到就不好了。」

亞瑟凝視緩緩擺動身體、看起來已經完全適應了的比爾起身，他抱住Alpha的腰，握住對方那因為不適而稍稍軟下的性器，亞瑟吻上比爾的鎖骨說：「夏洛特不在，比爾，這是我們的時間。」 

「所以你想怎麼玩？」

「就這樣......慢慢動......對，你可以感受到我擦過你的敏感點，然後你會在我手裡成結。」亞瑟一邊舔著比爾的胸膛，他說出的每一個字都拍打在比爾的皮膚上；亞瑟可以感覺到比爾照著自己的話動作，手裡的性器漸漸恢復硬度，為此感到滿意的亞瑟低下頭舔過比爾的乳頭，並在對方隱忍呻吟的同時輕輕往上頂胯，聽著比爾溢出的呻吟，亞瑟滿意地笑著，「很棒的聲音，親愛的。」

臉頰一熱的比爾垂眸凝視正在舔著他的亞瑟，懷裡的Omega甚至用牙齒輕輕啃咬自己，比爾蓄意加大扭動的幅度，這讓毫無防備的亞瑟哼叫出聲，比爾還來不及得意，握著自己陰莖的手瞬間收緊，亞瑟用出乎人意料之外的技巧幫他手活，在濕答答的水聲之後比爾感覺到亞瑟的龜頭再次擦過自己的前列腺，此時亞瑟的正好用指甲擦過敏感的前端，比爾瞬間全身緊繃，他悶哼一聲在Omega手裡成結射精。

「哇，多美。」下巴沾著一些精液的亞瑟低聲稱讚。

比爾因為對方的稱讚又多射出了一股精液，原先在高潮後稍稍放鬆的後穴也忍不住夾緊，他正感覺到羞恥，亞瑟就按上他的後腦親上來。比爾順著亞瑟的力道往後一倒，他的王把他的腿拉得更開，比爾懶得掙扎，他在亞瑟插入時收緊後穴、退出時緩緩放開，比爾看著亞瑟忘情地越動越快，思緒模糊之際他想著對方如果也曾經這樣操著某個Alpha——原先高潮後的甜美信息素瞬間被嫉妒引導出來的苦味蓋過，亞瑟也察覺這點，他整個人壓上比爾，濕潤的嘴唇在Alpha的腺體旁來回蹭著，「怎麼了？」

「沒事。」試圖穩住自己的信息素，但效果不彰，被他的苦味嗆到的亞瑟在他耳邊咳了出來，比爾明知故問：「你還好嗎？」

「我很爽。」再度全數頂入的亞瑟溢出綿長的呻吟，他用鼻子蹭著比爾的耳朵，「我 **從沒想過** 這會這麼棒。」

 從沒想過？

比爾的思路迅速運轉，他將這個解讀為亞瑟是第一次這麼做，他是亞瑟第一個操的Alpha——信息素的苦味在心情舒坦後消失，比爾來不及隱藏這件事，亞瑟揶揄的笑容就映入眼簾，但後者意外沒多說什麼，反而是壓在他身上加快抽插的速度——比爾可以感覺到亞瑟快要高潮，他的王一面散發甜美的玫瑰香氣，一面在他的頸邊舔著帶著些微苦辣的信息素甜味，比爾被操到忍不住伸手按上亞瑟的後背，他在亞瑟用力撞進的某一下之後感覺到他的Omega在身體裡解放。

這是比爾第一次被填滿，滑滑的感覺相當陌生，亞瑟在疲軟緩緩退出後比爾才感覺到自己腿間的體液多得不像話，他抬頭看向亞瑟，後者勾著嘴角表示：「別慌張，生理反應。」

他們在各自清理結束後躺在亞瑟的大床上睡去——比爾對於亞瑟沒有主動提出要幫他清理這件事鬆了一口氣，他無法想像在經歷被Omega操開之後還要被清理的過程。在完全昏睡過去之前，比爾不斷在腦中回味著亞瑟在他體內射精時的享受表情以及甜美的信息素，他無法否認那真的相當美妙。

 

_「這是誰的披風？」_

_「比爾的。」_

_「......總覺得這個味道不怎麼好聞。」_

_「委屈點。」貝德維爾語氣無奈，「Mage說那個味道可以讓你安穩些。」_

_「......我聽她在放屁。」_

 

亞瑟醒來時身邊沒有人。他睡眼惺忪朝床尾一看，發現原本應該躺在身邊的比爾只穿著內褲、站在窗邊哄著似乎是在半夜哭鬧的夏洛特。

原來是這個味道。亞瑟一邊想著一邊往比爾睡過的地方移動——他想起當時他從黑暗之地回來後的養傷期，披在身上的那件披風，上頭的味道跟現在聞到的一模一樣——魔法師是對的，亞瑟確實因為比爾最原始的味道而放鬆，他看著男人漸漸變小的動作，猜測夏洛特應該也跟他一樣被比爾的信息素給安撫了。

比爾在把夏洛特放回嬰兒床後發現醒來的亞瑟，他一邊回到床上一邊低聲問道：「把你吵醒了？」

亞瑟看著對方沒說話，在比爾躺下前，亞瑟伸手攔上比爾的脖子將對方拉到自己身上——那個味道還是很舒服——亞瑟心裡想著，接著親上比爾的嘴。

隨著這個吻越來越深入，亞瑟半個人壓在比爾身上，他拉著對方碰在自己臉頰邊的手來到尾椎下方，比爾沿著隆起的弧度往中間撫摸，他輕輕用牙齒碰了下亞瑟的嘴唇，「......好濕。」

「沒錯。」喘呼呼的亞瑟看著比爾露出微笑，「不打算負責？」

比爾親上那張露出壞笑的嘴，他翻身將亞瑟壓進床鋪裡，手很快地摸上亞瑟的胯間，後者發出的軟軟呻吟讓比爾第一時間用手摀住Omega的嘴，「你會吵醒夏洛特。」

「不然怎麼辦？」學著比爾用氣音，亞瑟挑眉反問，「拿個什麼堵住我的嘴？」

於是，呈現在比爾眼前的畫面就變成亞瑟咬著他的手帕嗯嗯啊啊地哀嚎著，而比爾則是一面幫對方手活一面感到情慾高漲，他在確認亞瑟的後穴濕到足以容納他之後壓著對方的腿緩緩插入。

「嗯——」拱起身體的亞瑟發出綿延細小的聲音，他難耐地抬起腿夾住比爾的腰，同時往對方身上多蹭了一些暗示比爾加快。

事實上，比爾不敢貿然行動。他不知道亞瑟遇到了什麼困難才會突然濕得一塌糊塗，缺少熱潮時的體溫讓比爾放心又疑惑——這些遲疑很快的在亞瑟的信息素在他面前爆炸後消失殆盡。比爾再次嚐到窒息一般的滋味，他用手肘撐在亞瑟身上，比爾一邊享受著Omega的後穴一邊聽著亞瑟有一下沒一下的呻吟，兩人親暱得就像是一對伴侶，比爾專注地看著亞瑟的表情——每一次他頂過對方的前列腺時，他的王就會難耐地閉上眼，被布料塞住的嘴唔唔啊啊地叫喊著，比爾怕吵醒夏洛特，他再次摀住亞瑟的嘴，接著更用力地操著他的王。

有別於早些被進入時的快感，比爾的氣息慢慢變粗，他盯著亞瑟的眼神就像是看到目標一樣——想把亞瑟弄哭——比爾又更用力頂進亞瑟體內，甚至碰上子宮口；亞瑟在那瞬間縮緊全身，雖然不是熱潮但身體還是反射性分泌出更多液體，這雖然幫助比爾可以更快速動作，可拍打的聲音因為液體而更加明顯，兩人的腿根都濕得一塌糊塗，比爾喘著氣忍不住貼上亞瑟脖子上的腺體用力品嚐著對方的味道。

濃烈的、迷人的、充滿魅力的玫瑰香味攻擊比爾的嗅覺及理智，他呻吟了聲忍不住舔上那裡，亞瑟在同一時間縮緊身體，比爾在感覺到小腹灑上的精液時含上亞瑟的耳朵，還沒來得及揶揄亞瑟射精的速度，比爾就被亞瑟翻身壓上。

熟悉的姿勢讓比爾有點無奈，他看著亞瑟把嘴裡的手帕丟到一邊，接著趴在他身上緩緩動著腰，比爾忍不住問：「你好像真的很喜歡這樣？」

「怕你造反。」亞瑟緩緩拉長身體之後又坐回去，來回幾次鬆懈比爾的注意力，他接著貼上比爾的脖子、緩緩靠近Alpha的腺體，那裡正在散發著濃郁的辛辣味，亞瑟皺皺鼻子舔上——同一時間突然頂進深處的性器讓亞瑟差點整個人軟在比爾身上，他抬頭衝著對方咧嘴一笑，「好敏感。」

被挑釁的Alpha不再屈服，比爾抓上亞瑟的腰由下往上操弄著，而亞瑟則是把嘴貼在他的脖子上好壓抑自己的呻吟，比爾相當滿意這樣的狀況，畢竟掌握主導權是Alpha天生的慾望，但出乎他意料之外的是亞瑟接下來的舉動——

亞瑟咬了比爾的腺體。

除了疼痛之外比爾還感覺到自己的味道瞬間變淡，他停下動作看向亞瑟，被看著的人則是一臉無辜表示：「我不小心的。」

「......不小心？」還反應不過來的比爾反問。

「嗯，不小心的。」摸上印有自己齒痕的地方，亞瑟咧嘴一笑，「感覺跟你蠻搭的。」

喜悅、錯愕、憤怒、情慾，各種情緒瞬間交雜，比爾沒讓亞瑟得意完就把對方壓床鋪，他把Omega的雙手按在上頭，接著再度頂入那個濕潤溫暖的肉穴裡——亞瑟因為他的動作而驚叫，但比爾這次沒有再理會他們是否會吵醒夏洛特，身體裡混著亞瑟信息素的某一個部分使他少了平時的理智與壓抑。

比爾的抽插的速度比平時還快，肉體拍打的聲音讓亞瑟閉嘴，被這個速度弄得又爽又崩潰的亞瑟不斷扭動著想要逃跑，平時很容易掙脫的牽制在此時卻強硬無比，亞瑟被操到渾身發燙，他沒有意識到自己開口，直到比爾空著的手摸上左胸，亞瑟才受不了地拔高呻吟的音量，「等、等等——比爾，別碰、啊！」

原先只是想要給亞瑟一些教訓的比爾沒料到自己會在摸上亞瑟的乳頭時看見對方產乳的畫面——這太讓人震驚了，比爾甚至因為這樣差點射精，他湊上去先堵住亞瑟的嘴，手上搓揉的動作卻沒有停下，亞瑟掙扎著想要推開比爾，但身體卻在比爾惡質地捏住自己的乳頭時敏感顫抖，亞瑟低聲哀嚎，他可以感覺到Alpha催情的信息素讓他漸漸失去理智——在性愛中亞瑟通常保有理智，但他現下被Alpha的信息素迷得分不清東西南北，直到自己的身體被比爾的結撐開之後，亞瑟才因為疼痛而清醒。

「操。」亞瑟握緊拳頭咒罵，「操你全家的比爾，你竟敢在這時候成結！」

「你逼我的。」比爾啞著聲音表示，他把手上的白色液體抹在亞瑟身上，「你剛剛求我給你結。」

「我才沒有。」

比爾盯著亞瑟緩緩勾起微笑，他湊到對方耳邊低聲說：「喔，我想你剛剛肯定昏頭囉。」

亞瑟的回應是再次咬上比爾的腺體，而這次比爾噴出笑意。

 

 

 

-TBC

 

對，又爆了。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

在等待結消退時，他們倆安靜了半晌，亞瑟眉頭一皺之後先有動靜，他一邊咒罵一邊推開比爾，下一秒因為兩人還動彈不得而躺回床上。

「怎麼了？」

「脹奶。」

以為自己聽錯的比爾遲疑幾秒反問，「......什麼？」

「脹奶。」亞瑟又再說一次，他倒抽一口氣之後扯了比爾的手，「過來幫忙，你這個混蛋Alpha。」

「怎麼幫？」

「管你要怎麼按還是怎麼擠，反正幫我把那些該死的奶推出來就對了。」

比爾在猶豫的時候被亞瑟抓住手貼往對方的胸部上，他手掌上的粗繭擦過亞瑟的乳頭時後者毫無防備地哼叫一聲，比爾連忙收手，「怎麼了？」

「癢。」亞瑟深吸一口氣之後催促，「你快點。」

「......你之前都讓誰來幫你？」再次伸手摸向亞瑟胸部的比爾問。

「夏洛特的保母。」顫抖著回答之後亞瑟溢出軟軟的鼻音，他低頭一看，比爾的動作有了成效，乳白色的液體沾濕了對方的手，亞瑟隨手抓了自己的衣服去擦乾，「對，就是這樣，天啊。」

比爾聽從對方的指示繼續擠壓，他看著亞瑟染紅的身體被乳白色的液體披上的景象感到一陣口乾舌燥，亞瑟一邊喘著一邊發現到這件事，他勾起嘴角，再次露出那玩世不恭的表情，「要試試看嗎？」

來不及反應的比爾在回答前就被亞瑟塞過來的兩根手指堵住嘴，淡淡的甜味在嘴裡散開，比爾一面用舌頭舔著亞瑟的手指，他瞇起眼緩緩將之吐出，「我的結還沒消。」

「我當然感覺得到，honey tits。」

「不痛了？」盯著亞瑟的惡作劇微笑，比爾的手指擦過對方的乳頭問道。

「託你的福，舒服許多。」亞瑟的手指碰上比爾剛剛被自己咬過的腺體，「倒是你的結，我們好像等有點久了。」

一臉無奈瞪向亞瑟，比爾伸手抓住對方在自己脖子上作亂的手，他們兩人的視線膠著，比爾頓了幾秒才緩緩拉著亞瑟的手到自己嘴邊，他的吻輕輕落在對方的手背上。

他們都沒說話，但信息素的氣味卻史無前例的緊密契合著。

另外，最令人欣慰的是，一直到比爾的結消退以前，夏洛特都睡得非常安穩。

 

*

 

時間過得飛快，夏洛特都已經快一歲了，他們都知道夏洛特即將進入一個對任何事物都感到好奇、學習能力極強的階段。

這個時候的孩子對雙親的氣味逐漸敏感，尤其是Omega的氣味——身邊的人不止一次試探過他們兩人的心意，如果夏洛特在亞瑟身上聞不到比爾的味道，那可能會造成夏洛特的不安，嚴重的話還會影響夏洛特未來性徵的分化，信息素的紊亂對Alpha或Omega來說都不是一件好事，而他們卻無法百分之百確定夏洛特會是個Beta。

「也許她就是個Beta。」亞瑟總在被逼問到與比爾綁定的事情時這麼說，「更何況比爾並沒有那個意願。」

比爾對此沒有多做反應，但大家都看到了亞瑟咬在他腺體上的臨時標記，即使必須忍受來自各方的無形壓力，比爾仍舊沒做出任何表態。

相較於其他人的擔憂，比爾與亞瑟兩人倒是在灰色地帶相處得很好，他們在沒有討論過的情況下一起陪伴夏洛特成長——就像是一般的家庭一樣。

他們忽略該認真面對的一切，直到夏洛特開始因為無法在亞瑟身上捕捉到準確的Alpha信息素而焦慮大哭，這才讓想裝傻矇混過去的亞瑟不得不面對兩人之間的問題——A與O之間的綁定。

 

某天夜晚，比爾在好不容易把夏洛特哄睡之後離開房間（自從被眾人的視線攻擊開始，他越來越少在亞瑟的房間過夜），就在他關上門轉身的瞬間，一股拉力讓他往前踉蹌，接著他聽見熟悉的惡作劇笑聲，比爾無奈抬頭，「幹嘛？」

「我們得好好談談。」在收手前瞥了比爾脖子上的腺體一眼，亞瑟相當滿意上頭還有淡淡的咬痕，「你不覺得我們該面對這件事嗎？」

「......夏洛特？」

「當然。」亞瑟雙手抱胸，見比爾似乎沒有想要多說話的意思，這讓他有點焦慮，「我不知道我下一次熱潮是什麼時候。」

聞言，比爾沈默半晌，他看著在他面前來回踱步的亞瑟，也感受到對方那股急躁的信息素，「不是一直都不穩定嗎？」

「就是這樣才糟糕。」亞瑟停下腳步，他想了一下之後直接問道：「你有喜歡的Omega了？」

「何以見得？」比爾挑眉。

「還是你根本不想綁定任何一個Omega？」

「我也一樣擔心夏洛特的狀況。」像是在腦中排演過一樣，比爾緩緩說：「但我不覺得我可以標記你。」

亞瑟花了幾秒消化比爾說的話之後衝上去，就像在妓院時那樣用手臂架住比爾的脖子，「操，操你的。」語畢，亞瑟憤怒地甩門進房。

沒幾秒比爾就聽見夏洛特的大哭聲。

 

連續好幾天比爾都被關在門外，他連哄夏洛特睡覺的機會都沒有——這當然使他煩躁鬱悶，尤其是身為一個Alpha，被Omega推拒在外可不是一件應該發生的事情。

忙於訓練弓箭手的比爾試著利用密集的課程安排讓自己分心（被訓練的新兵們各個叫苦連天），他甚至在晚餐後獨自在花園飲酒至深夜才回房就寢，只因為在花園可以確認亞瑟的房間是否已經熄燈。

幾天之後，比爾在訓練場準備發飆前被貝德維爾阻止，後者在比爾發難前搶先開口：「亞瑟發情了。」

「......啊？」以為自己聽錯的比爾一時反應不過來。

「亞瑟突然進入熱潮期。」貝德維爾馬上翻了個白眼，他把比爾手上的弓搶下，「他需要你，快點，他狀況很糟。」

一聽到狀況很糟這幾個字，比爾二話不說往城堡內奔去，他在內心咒罵著自己為什麼感受不到亞瑟發情這件事，隨即他才想到因為他們還沒綁定彼此——多麼奇怪的狀況，他們需要彼此，但卻因為沒有綁定、還必須靠別人轉達才知道對方的狀態。

光是必須透過第三者才能知道亞瑟的狀態這件事，就讓比爾相當不悅，所以在他衝進亞瑟房間、被黏膩的空氣籠罩後，比爾沒有刻意控制自己的慾望，他撲向在床上扭動著的亞瑟，後者卻在看清他的同時將他推開。

「又怎麼了？」比爾不耐煩地問，「你在發情。」

「跟你有什麼關係？」亞瑟粗喘說道，「這跟你一點關係都沒有。」

房間瞬間被比爾因為憤怒而散發出的苦味侵佔，幾秒後比爾這才發現從剛剛開始，他都沒有聞到亞瑟的味道。 

「亞瑟。」覺得不太對勁的比爾上前，他在看見躺在床上的Omega渾身冷汗、臉色異常蒼白之後慌了手腳，比爾連忙抱起亞瑟、摸上對方的額頭檢查，「亞瑟！你還好嗎？」

被摟著的人發出軟眠的呻吟，原先隔著內褲自慰的手鑽進褲子裡，「你滾......嗯哈......。」

「老天，你到底是、」

「如果你只是想要在旁邊說廢話的話就......啊、」亞瑟一邊逞強地說著，一邊依循本能湊到比爾頸間，腺體散發出來的味道讓他舒服不已，亞瑟連話都還沒說完就整個人軟倒在比爾身上，他握性器捋動的手停下動作，比爾可以從被弄濕的白色布料得知懷裡的Omega剛剛因為他的信息素解放，這讓他心情多少好了一些。

亞瑟在一陣抽搐過後發出軟綿的鼻音，他沒有繼續拒絕比爾，反而是享受地轉身抱上對方。把臉埋在Alpha脖子裡恣意享受對方的信息素，亞瑟忍不住用身體蹭著比爾，同時在後者伸手摸上他的大腿時長長地哼了一聲，「你要留下來，還是離開？」

比爾沒有回話，他低下頭吻上亞瑟的腺體，那裡還是沒有熟悉的花香，但亞瑟卻敏感地全身顫抖，比爾啞著聲音問：「你的味道呢？」

緩緩起身，亞瑟喘著氣、注視著比爾，他脫下身上的所有衣料之後再度跨坐回比爾腿上，亞瑟捏上比爾的下巴輕聲說道：「好奇的話，為什麼不自己找找？」

被挑釁的Alpha一個翻身把亞瑟壓在下方，他看著躺在床上的人遊刃有餘的樣子脫下自己身上的衣服，比爾學亞瑟剛剛的動作捏起對方的下巴用力吻上，亞瑟毫不遲疑地環上他的脖子，他們各自爭奪主導權，但這不是比爾的目的；離開亞瑟的嘴繼續往下，比爾吻過對方的胸膛、腹部，舌頭緩慢地在肚臍邊緣停留，亞瑟敏感地挺了下身體，比爾噴出笑意後又繼續往下，他的鼻尖蹭過亞瑟的下腹，接著碰上那再度充血的性器，比爾沿著那漂亮的弧度往下前進，直到他找到了被隱藏在隱密之處的那股淡淡的香味，比爾一面靠近那不斷散發出信息素的會陰，一面低啞著說：「你把它藏在這裡。」

「腦筋動得很快，比爾。」亞瑟閉上眼，他敏銳地感受著比爾與那塊敏感地帶若有似無的距離，他忍不住再次握住自己的陰莖，「操，再繼續做點什麼。」

在亞瑟的催促之後，比爾沒有停頓，他握住亞瑟的肉器並張口含住前端——沒料到會被服侍的Omega弓起身體並發出綿長的呻吟，他的身體因為比爾溫暖的口腔而逐漸發燙；亞瑟放開手改抓住床單，他的腿下意識張得更開、身體抬得更高好迎合Alpha的嘴。

比爾用舌頭舔過溢出前液的頂端，他緩緩將亞瑟吞進嘴裡，同時摸向那不斷溢出體液的後穴——他的手指才剛碰到入口，亞瑟就整個人抽搐了一下，在嘴裡蔓延的腥羶更加濃烈，比爾沒有因此停下動作，他那長滿厚繭的手指緩緩進入亞瑟，濕滑軟嫩的肉穴被粗糙的表面擦過後引發Omega一連串的呻吟，比爾可以更清楚聞到那股可愛的玫瑰香氣，他的舌頭緩慢地在小孔上舔弄，亞瑟的呻吟越來越大聲，原本放鬆的肉穴也開始絞緊他的手指，比爾還沒來得及更過份就嚐到亞瑟解放在嘴裡的精液。

奇怪的是，原先還捕捉得到的玫瑰香味在亞瑟解放之後又一消而散。

比爾的鼻子貼在亞瑟的腹部上，他的嘴輕輕吻過那結實的下腹，還在亞瑟體內的手指緩緩移動著，比爾想要藉由放慢動作再次尋找亞瑟的味道，遍尋不著味道卻又被Omega濃烈的信息素束縛的感覺讓比爾越來越焦慮，他忍不住貼上亞瑟脖子上的腺體，「你又藏到哪裡去了？」

「再找一次？」語帶笑意，亞瑟的聲音因為情慾而慵懶沙啞，他的身體有一下沒一下地蹭著比爾，他拉起對方、瞇起眼說：「沒找到味道就不操我了？真現實。」

 用自己充血的性器擦過亞瑟才剛解放的，比爾的手指再次來到濕透的腿間，他的視線好不容易從亞瑟的臉上移開，比爾看向自己手指再次進入的地方，亞瑟因為他的動作發出斷續的鼻音；在退出亞瑟身體時，比爾的手指還帶出一股淫液，視覺的衝擊讓他的理智徹底斷裂，比爾握著自己的陰莖一口氣推進亞瑟的身體裡。

「操。」沒幾秒就感受到比爾全數進入的亞瑟弓起身體，緊繃了幾秒之後才放鬆，「操。就是這個，比爾。」

看著對方身體脹成粉紅色的樣子，比爾俯上前親親亞瑟溢出嘴角的唾液，在亞瑟再次發表意見之前，比爾狠狠一撞，他看著亞瑟因為被進入而把話噎著的樣子噴出笑意，比爾一邊維持進出的節奏，一邊吻著亞瑟的腺體，「是這樣嗎？我的王，你喜歡這樣？」

被操到只能喘氣的亞瑟皺眉恍神，他看著比爾的雙眼有些失神地湊上去——這一次他們的吻很甜，亞瑟甚至發出舒服的呼嚕。比爾的動作一點也不過份，但亞瑟太過濕潤的腿間仍使他們交合的動作發出情色的拍打水聲。

亞瑟的手碰上比爾的腺體，他咕噥著往下親吻接著停留在腺體上，亞瑟可以感受到比爾的增加了進入的力道，他哼嘰著用牙齒擦過Alpha腺體，比爾從喉結溢出的低吟令他輕喘發笑，亞瑟舔上那個還有淡淡咬痕的地方，然後低聲表示：「我想再咬一次。」

聞言，比爾停下動作喘了幾下，他凝視著他的王，「我想不差這一次。」

亞瑟勾起嘴角，他湊上去再次舔過幾口，接著在比爾操進自己的時候咬上Alpha的腺體——比爾在那瞬間成結了。

溫暖、沉穩的信息素瞬間在整個空間中流轉，亞瑟舒服地哼著，他放開嘴的時候看見比爾還瞇著眼一副享受的樣子，「我咬得很深。」

比爾因為對方得意的眼神又射了一股，他一邊喘氣一邊親上亞瑟，他們的身體黏膩地貼在一起，亞瑟在兩人分開的時候喘著氣開口：「然後我也要你咬我。」

沒反應過來的比爾在驚愕之餘再次被亞瑟翻身的舉動嚇一跳，他看著對方因為動作牽扯到連結的地方而疼痛皺眉的樣子無奈搖頭，比爾的手碰上亞瑟的腰側，後者直接拉著他的手來到脖子上，比爾因為碰觸到Omega腫脹的腺體而心跳加快，他甚至覺得自己整個人顫抖了一下，「亞瑟，我、」

「標記我。」側過臉把比爾的手指含進嘴裡，亞瑟沙啞著聲音說，「我想要。」

比爾甚至可以感覺到亞瑟在這麼誘惑的同時惡質地夾緊臀部，他那好不容易冷靜下來的性器又因為這樣而興奮；比爾湊上前，他在他的王面前低下頭，膜拜似地從對方的胸口緩緩往上親吻，亞瑟呻吟著伸展脖子、露出腺體的樣子滿足了比爾身體裡的Alpha血液——他因此而熱血沸騰，比爾舔上那個為自己紅腫的腺體，他先是小心翼翼地舔過，接著緩緩在上頭印上自己的咬痕——一切是那麼緩慢又那麼快速，亞瑟繃緊身體連帶著刺激還卡在身體裡的性器，比爾甚至控制不了自己又往上頂了幾下，亞瑟光是這樣又小小高潮了一次。

而最重要的是，那股熟悉的玫瑰香熱烈地從亞瑟身上散發出來，並與空氣中的溫暖氣味牢牢結合在一起。

他們終於是一體的了。

在放開亞瑟的同時，比爾的結開始消退，他能聽見亞瑟一邊低喘一邊笑著的聲音，於是他輕輕含上國王的耳垂發問，「在笑什麼？」

亞瑟沒有回答，他有一下沒一下扭動身體，然後在比爾的性器緩緩滑出的同時低下頭吻上比爾的嘴。

 「所以，你的味道究竟發生什麼事？」一直覺得困惑的比爾看著身體情慾未消的Omega發問。

「不知道。」不負責任的國王打了一個大呵欠，他拉起棉被把自己包起來，「我只想好好睡一覺。」

無語望著亞瑟身上淡淡的粉色，比爾忍不住輕輕吻上對方的肩頭，他看著順勢往自己身上蹭的Omega忍不住噴出笑意，「晚安。」

 

*

 

綁定這件事情讓亞瑟非常後悔。

雖說夏洛特明顯安穩這件事讓眾人都放下心頭大石，但亞瑟發現他與比爾之間的感覺互相牽扯著，這原本只是件小事，直到某一次亞瑟因為與比爾的親暱動作而愉悅的瞬間，接收到後者的驚訝眼神——亞瑟愣了幾秒之後逃離現場，雀躍的Alpha信息素影響著他，亞瑟差點要找個洞把自己埋起來。

事情開始穩定下來，所有人慢慢安穩於新王的節奏，卡美洛逐漸恢復繁榮的樣子，他們有一個從街頭出生的王，也擁有了一個新的小公主。

 

「夏洛特，我說過了別碰那些箭。」

「不然你讓她碰什麼？我的劍嗎？」

「......。」

「不，吾王，我不認為讓公主拖著王者之劍玩耍是一件好事......。」

卡美洛的城堡裡，這些無關緊要的日常小爭執讓亞瑟王心滿意足。

 

 

-Fin.

 

 

寫超久終於寫完了！！！！！！（但之後會再發篇番外（GAN

沒想到我會愛亞瑟愛得這麼深！

所以我決定把這篇印成小本子當紀念！！！！！！

但我沒空報感染歐美託（找到願意讓我寄攤的人欸！隨緣好了（欸），所以應該會以通販為主喔！

希望大家還跟著我一起愛亞瑟的以上QDQ！

 

亞瑟真的好辣天啊忙碌的兩週工作都要被他治癒了QQQQQQQ（好吵

 

 


	6. 番外：還沒想到標題（欸

 

在與比爾結合後亞瑟並沒有感覺到明顯的差異，尤其是兩人的信息素——這實在不是一個正常的現象，亞瑟不著痕跡地試圖想要從比爾的味道中找到一些自己的信息素氣味，卻什麼也沒聞見。

直到兩週之後的某日，亞瑟才剛跟維京人派來的新使者聊到一個段落就被身邊的味道打斷——那是他在與比爾綁定彼此後第一次感覺到對方氣味明顯的差異。那股味道除了他身上的玫瑰香味之外，還充滿了更多的控制欲，亞瑟困惑地望向坐在一旁的比爾，後者則是在回神後繼續若無其事地吃著水果。

他的Alpha正在假裝不在意，但那股充滿佔有的味道卻背叛了他。

亞瑟因為這個劃開微笑，他再次回到與維京人的談話中，而那股味道變得更強烈，幸好眼前的維京人是個對味道不敏銳的Beta，不然對方可能會被比爾的味道給殺死。

事後他們沒有談起這件事。

比爾沒有主動提起，亞瑟就覺得沒有必要刻意討論——但是，睡在一個壓抑怒氣的Alpha身邊真不是一件舒服的事。他那可愛又死腦筋的Alpha竟然就這樣悶了三天，這讓佯裝不知情的亞瑟也有點受不了，雖然變得濃鬱的味道很迷人，若持續超過三天以上就是侵蝕嗅覺了。

於是，亞瑟想了一個法子想讓他的Alpha消消氣。

 

這天，他比身邊的男人還早起，亞瑟輕手輕腳地移動身體，途中不斷確認對方沒有醒過來，Alpha信息素因為比爾熟睡而平穩；亞瑟的手摸向比爾的胯間，Alpha的性器還蟄伏在褲子裡，亞瑟將之握住之後緩緩磨蹭。捋動沒幾下熟睡的比爾就溢出呻吟，亞瑟反射性收手並觀察對方的狀態，接著拉開棉被、躡手躡腳趴到比爾腿間，亞瑟嗅到隱藏在布料下的淡淡腥羶氣味，他舔舔嘴唇將對方褲頭拉下，接著張口含上頂端。

即使Alpha仍處於睡眠狀態，誠實的生理反應還是直接給予努力的亞瑟回饋——嘴裡的性器慢慢充血，亞瑟關注著比爾的狀態。熟睡中的男人低吟一聲之後緩緩轉醒，亞瑟加快吸吮的頻率，並在比爾低下頭察看腿間時吐出性器，他啞著聲音說：「早安。」

「......你在做什麼？」

「幫你口交。」亞瑟說完之後咧嘴一笑，他再度低下頭親上手裡完全勃起的陰莖，「我以為這很明顯，親愛的。」

比爾倒抽一口氣，他用氣音罵了髒話，在亞瑟再次含入他的同時閉上眼。剛醒來的身體跟不上快感的節奏，比爾有一種自己在睡意及快意間遊離的感覺，他在稍稍拉回理智後才發現自己正在挺胯，他正在操著亞瑟的嘴——而後者卻一點兒也沒有拒絕的意思，反而順從地張嘴迎合他的動作。

亞瑟沒幾秒就按住比爾的身體，他看著比爾因為困惑而望向他的樣子嘴角一勾，接著緩緩地、紮實地將比爾完全吞入——亞瑟第一次這麼做， Alpha的龜頭頂到喉嚨瞬間的嘔吐感讓他皺眉，他感覺到比爾想要把他拉開，但亞瑟卻固執地多加停留了幾秒才緩緩退出，他用嘴唇蹭著比爾溢出些許液體的頂端，「舒服嗎？」

喘了幾秒之後比爾點點頭，他坐起身同時拉起亞瑟，在對方開口之前吻了上去。

很快反應過來的亞瑟主動貼上去，他加深了這個吻並順著比爾的力道反身躺回床鋪，亞瑟碰上對方的臉頰低聲表示：「你可以操我。」

「......我當然會。」

「你可以現在就操我，親愛的。」抓著比爾的手來到自己腿間，亞瑟在對方碰上自己時溢出低吟，「我等很久了。」

感受到Omega腿間的濕潤，比爾哼了聲，他低下頭在亞瑟的腺體附近啃咬著，「我以為你比較喜歡跟維京人說話。」

「噢，真是個好現象。」呵呵笑出來，亞瑟語氣慵懶地表示：「我還以為你是個異於常人的Alpha。」

接下來，亞瑟就沒有說話的時間了——比爾的手指隔著薄薄的布料往他的身體裡擠進，快兩週沒被進入的亞瑟因此拱起身體。一旦身體想起了那一連串舒服的反應就會開始追逐慾望，亞瑟焦慮地脫下自己身上的衣料，接著催促道：「夠濕了，比爾，你可以直接進來。」

「還不夠。」比爾露出瞄準獵物的表情，他的眼神直直盯著亞瑟開始迷濛的雙眼瞧，在亞瑟按耐不住又想要翻身壓上他時，比爾用從未使用過的力道阻止對方後接著表示：「我想看著你，亞瑟，我想看著你被我操。」

聞言，亞瑟有些不敢相信地撐大雙眼，但他的身體卻因為這段話更加興奮——濕軟的肉穴在比爾的手指進入後緊繃收縮，亞瑟意識到自己身體的直接反應後有些羞赧，比爾沒有移開的視線使他耳根發燙，開始受不了這一切的亞瑟用粗魯的語氣掩飾自己的情緒：「你要操就快點。」

比爾勾起嘴角，他抽出手指、轉而握住亞瑟的陰莖，並在對方抬起身體時低頭含住亞瑟的左胸——雖然夏洛特早就滿一歲了，但堅持親自哺乳的亞瑟仍處於泌乳的階段——比爾在聽見亞瑟的哼聲時加重吸吮的力道，後者一下子就大叫出來，接著他嚐到了甜甜的奶香，比爾學著亞瑟語氣說： 「這是你送給我的早餐嗎，親愛的？」

亞瑟喘著氣瞪向比爾，接著伸手按住對方的後腦、並將自己送到對方嘴邊。亞瑟一邊覺得羞恥一邊忍不住這麼做，他甚至差點在比爾的舌尖舔過乳頭時射精——似乎決定要折磨他的Alpha用粗糙的拇指堵住頂端，亞瑟忍不住扭動身體，被忽略的小穴空虛得發癢，更多的體液隨著身體興奮的程度溢出，逼得Omega只得用腿夾上男人的身體討好地催促。

沒有理會亞瑟的暗示，比爾按照自己的步調緩緩進行。他離開亞瑟胸口的時候，對方的乳暈比另一邊還紅；緩緩舔吻至肚臍時，亞瑟迫不及待地拱起臀部暗示他；最後比爾放開堵住前端的手，他輕輕舔過馬眼後嚐到腥羶的味道，接著一股熟悉的玫瑰香氣從下方竄出——他的Omega相當興奮，比爾勾起嘴角，他學著亞瑟張口將對方的陰莖含入，舌頭悉心地按照脈絡遊走，亞瑟的呻吟從上頭傳來，比爾在離開前用力吸了一口之後亞瑟就射精了。

握上亞瑟揪著床單的手放到自己的臉頰邊，比爾示意對方幫自己把臉上的精液抹掉。軟在床上的亞瑟一邊喘氣、肌膚因為高潮而染上一層淡淡的粉，他的手指緩緩擦過比爾的臉頰及嘴角，接著將自己沾滿精液的手指塞進比爾的嘴裡；他看著Alpha順從地將上頭的濁白舔乾淨時滿意地劃開嘴角，「好吃嗎？」

「味道不賴。」抓上亞瑟的手腕，比爾偏過頭在對方的手臂內側啃了一個咬痕。

「現在......」再次抬起腿催促，亞瑟這次伸手掰開自己的臀，「操我。」

看向那衝著自己翕張的小嘴，比爾用指尖輕輕滑過，亞瑟卻因為這樣就全身顫抖；比爾哼出笑意，他握著自己的性器抵上穴口，「這是一種補償嗎，吾王？」

「當然不是。」在被進入的同時，亞瑟一面哼著一面回答，「這是獎賞，親愛的。獎勵你沒直接把維京人趕出大門。」

聞言，比爾笑出聲，他可以感受到Omega因為不在發情期而更緊緻的甬道緊緊咬著他，「所以我應該謝謝你。」

「對，你當然是。」一面隱忍著疼痛，亞瑟試圖讓自己的聲音聽起來遊刃有餘，「這可是國王賜給你的禮物，比爾。」

 比爾察覺到亞瑟的不適，他緊緊盯著對方放慢動作。比爾看著亞瑟咬牙皺眉的樣子忍不住伸手碰上對方的臉，而後者則是調皮地舔上他的掌心挑逗，比爾改以摸上Omega的腺體，上頭的咬痕讓他心滿意足，「別逞強。」

「我沒有。」將腿張得更開，亞瑟挺起身體試圖讓比爾更加深入，「你不會知道我從前都經歷過什麼。」

這句話讓比爾瞬間變成正在為了領地而示威的公貓，Alpha的信息素一瞬間變得霸道且充滿佔有欲，那味道嗆得亞瑟不斷咳嗽；比爾接著將亞瑟的雙手固定在對方頭上，並用毫無節制的力道挺腰進出亞瑟身體。

亞瑟的雙腳圈上比爾的腰，他伸手拉過比爾的身體並親吻對方，充滿討好意味的。一會兒後，比爾緩下速度，他將自己沒入亞瑟體內後轉而淺淺抽插；比爾看著被操得瞇起眼的亞瑟問：「你是故意的嗎？」

聞言，亞瑟睜開眼，他湊上去舔上比爾的下巴沒有回答。

「總是故意讓我生氣。」比爾的聲音越來越小，他的嘴在亞瑟唇邊游移，在兩人沈默不語的幾秒鐘後，比爾突然用力撞入亞瑟身體裡，沒防備的小穴因為這樣再次緊縮，比爾哼哼地笑出來，「總是喜歡被這樣對待，是嗎？」

「沒錯，親愛的。」完全不否認的亞瑟伸手抱住比爾的臉，「也許從小就是這樣？我是不是也在你身邊搗蛋過？」

比爾被問得一時語塞，他用行動回應對方——溫柔的、情色的、充滿慾念的抽插都讓亞瑟倒抽一口氣。濃烈的Alpha信息素逼得亞瑟渾身是汗，他忍不住握住自己貼在腹部上的性器捋動，已經宣洩過的部位因為前後的刺激再度流出淫液，這使亞瑟舒服地蹭著床鋪低哼。

看著對方一副舒服過頭的樣子，比爾下意識加快速度，他的力道不重，但速度很快，亞瑟被操得連自己的陰莖都握不住，他雙腿大開準備迎接Alpha成結的那瞬間，未料比爾卻在成結前退出、並在亞瑟還沒反應過來時就自己握住擼動，那一股股濃稠的濁白沒一下子就全數噴灑在亞瑟身上。

「原來你不喜歡結住Omega？」躺在床上的亞瑟挑眉說道。

比爾看著亞瑟緩過氣，他彎下身吻了下對方的額頭，「我不想要你痛。」語畢，便起身離開前往浴室盥洗。

即使比爾離開床鋪這件事讓他不甚滿意，但後者在幾分鐘之後又拿著熱毛巾跑回來的樣子讓亞瑟勉強接受對方的笨拙——被清理乾淨的亞瑟用腳捲著棉被，染在身體上的Alpha信息素讓他舒服得想睡回籠覺——這也許是他第一次完全享受被Alpha佔有的感覺。

 

*

 

 晨會開始後五分鐘，貝德維爾受不了地小聲抱怨：「你們聞起來跟十八歲的青年沒兩樣。」

「謝謝誇獎。」亞瑟微笑表示，「這都多虧了Alpha的佔有慾。」

一旁的比爾聽到後，嗆到一樣地咳了出來。

 

-Fin.

 

覺得我們家亞瑟現在根本就是愛情事業兩得意，超級容光煥發ㄉ！！！！！（什麼想像XD 

 


	7. Chapter 7

比爾在放開弓箭的瞬間就知道自己一定射偏了。難得的失誤讓身邊的人逮到機會不斷調侃他，但比爾沒有在意，那股突然侵襲身體的躁熱影響了他的準確度，而身為一個Alpha，他很清楚身體變化的原因是什麼。

他的Omega進入熱潮了。

他的Omega需要Alpha的信息素。

默不作聲將弓箭收好，比爾沒有理會其他人的詢問便直接離開現場。

悶在胸口的那股慾望還未引起生理反應，反而讓比爾相當焦慮，他就像是性徵剛分化一樣。一個不知道如何洩慾的Alpha痛苦地食用藥湯緩解自己對Omega特有香氣的渴望；直到半年前，對自己的自制力相當驕傲的比爾標記了一個Omega，對方甚至還是卡美洛的國王。

在擁有自己的Omega之後，比爾原先平穩的信息素總是輕易被對方的信息素扯出波動——身為一個訓練有素的Alpha，比爾為此不滿，此刻，這股沒來由的不滿轉化成想對Omega的征服——他想要進入他的Omega。

 

推開房門後，比爾彷彿置身於大片的玫瑰園裡。那一股不容忽視的花香氣味讓比爾的心情舒坦不少，而原先匯聚在胸口的慾望被催化轉移至全身——這個房間裡有獵物。比爾的腦子閃過這個念頭之後開始寬衣解帶，接著映入眼簾的畫面差點沒讓他因為驚喜倒抽一口氣而窒息。

因熱潮而昏頭的亞瑟正在床上扭著，臀部下方的那一塊床單因為體液而被染成深色；大開的雙腿及中間的小穴就像是在呼喊著比爾，最讓Alpha在意的是，亞瑟的雙手不知道為什麼被綁在床頭上。

「亞瑟，你得先解釋……」

「填滿我。」亞瑟整個人彈了一下，他因為比爾的靠近而更加興奮，除了渾身散發信息素之外，粗喘著的吐息、胡亂磨蹭的雙腿、還有充血的挺立都是他已經完全進入熱潮的證據，亞瑟見比爾還在慢條斯理地脫著衣服，他哼了聲，帶著軟軟的鼻音催促：「比爾，比爾，比爾，比爾......」

 

亞瑟腿間濕潤不已。比爾在把自己的衣服掛好之後眼神鎖定至對方腿間，而被盯著的Omega像是感受到他的眼神一樣地將磨蹭的雙腿張開，比爾看著那衝著自己發紅濕潤的小穴覺得口乾舌燥，他爬上床鋪、按住亞瑟的雙腳踝，「別喊了，我在這裡。」

比爾低頭吻上亞瑟的膝蓋、大腿、內側嫩肉以及貼在肚皮上的陰莖。軟綿的催促從上頭傳來，比爾張口含住亞瑟通紅的前端，那已經隱忍許久的地方充血堅硬，比爾故意用舌頭舔弄馬眼，亞瑟激動得用腿夾住他的頭，他故意含得更深，同時抬眼瞥了下對方——亞瑟也正低頭看著他，比爾噴出笑意，他緩緩退出後往下舔弄下方的囊袋、以及透露出更多玫瑰信息素的會陰，最後他的手指緩而輕地碰上濕潤的穴口。

「唔。」因為隱忍而繃緊身體的亞瑟扯動束縛自己的手銬，鐵器碰撞聲音在此刻來得突兀，「老天，你就不能拿個什麼該死的東西操我嗎？」

聞言挑眉，即使亞瑟聽起來像是在哭，但比爾不如以往順從——這可是他們綁定彼此後亞瑟的第一次熱潮——比爾說什麼也不會放過這樣的機會，畢竟過去主導性事的都是亞瑟，而他才是Alpha。

手指緩緩插進迫不及待的肉穴，比爾一邊動作一邊問：「你是說這樣嗎？」

「對——操，沒錯。拜託，拜託......」

看著亞瑟的身體溢出更多的淫液，比爾的氣息不斷加粗，伴隨著哐啷哐啷的鐵器碰撞聲，比爾一邊用手指操著亞瑟一邊親上去，他在後者失控地抽搐時抽身，並在亞瑟準備埋怨之前扶著陰莖一口氣操進Omega柔軟的身體裡。

他們同時倒抽一口氣。比爾掐上亞瑟的髖骨，那緊緊夾著他的地方濕滑溫熱，同時纏人無比，「放輕鬆......。」

仰著脖子、弓起上半身，亞瑟全身泛紅，緊閉的雙眼以及因為刺激而張開的嘴都無法給予比爾回應，他的身體因為被Alpha填滿而興奮地緊繃，比爾的指示他充耳不聞，亞瑟用幾乎要扯斷手銬的力道掙扎——他想要給自己手活，但他的行動卻完全受限，在發現這樣的磨蹭毫無意義之後，亞瑟用腿圈住比爾，「甜心，你可以幫點忙嗎？」

「我以為你更喜歡自己來。」比爾一邊說，手指一邊擦過亞瑟的性器，他才這麼碰，那貼在對方腹部上的性器就顫抖著流出濁白液體；包裹著他的肉穴同時敏感的抽搐，比爾劃開一抹微笑，他伸手握住那脹紅的性器，「冷靜點，Omega。」

這句話就像是在羞辱亞瑟——至少當事人是這麼覺得，亞瑟聞言睜眼瞪了對方，他一邊喘著氣一邊揮舞著被限制的雙手，「鑰匙在床頭，幫我解開。」

「你得先說，誰幫你上銬的。」

亞瑟咧嘴一笑，他扭動身體讓兩人連接的地方增加些許摩擦，接著挑釁反問：「你說呢？」

比爾整個人俯身、雙手撐在亞瑟身上，他的視線死盯著亞瑟得意的雙眼不放，兩人時而靠近時而分開，沒有真正接吻上的嘴在比爾緩緩加快腰部的動作時成了喘息的工具——兩人交合的聲音越來越大，亞瑟的視線逐漸失焦，他嗯哈出聲之後抬起身體，在比爾狠狠擦過他的前列腺時張口咬住對方的腺體。

這對Alpha來說是一個充滿佔有、示威的行為，比爾吃痛地咒罵一聲之後按住亞瑟的肩膀，他渾身發燙，已經失去理智的腦袋只想著要怎麼操他的Omega——比爾接著把亞瑟的腿抬起來，被進入的部分毫無防備的在他面前敞開，比爾一面欣賞著亞瑟因為刺激而掙扎著的畫面，一面用力地操幹著對方。

 

玫瑰的花香濃烈得讓比爾耳鳴，他嚐到了自己的汗水，聞到了自己因為慾望過於猛烈的味道——而他猖狂的信息素也讓亞瑟脖子上的腺體腫脹不已，比爾這次貼上亞瑟的嘴，他的左手著迷地撫摸著亞瑟那比平常還要明顯的腺體，「要我幫你解開，就得有點誠意。」

「嗚嗯……」亞瑟扭著身體，他討好地親上比爾，「拜託拜託拜託拜託……幫幫我。」

發出長長的鼻音以示猶豫，比爾瞇眼看著亞瑟，後者一臉痛苦的樣子讓他更加興奮，「答應我？」

「什麼？」

「在我結住你之前都不許射。」比爾的聲音糊在一起，同時沙啞又充滿魅力，「答應我就幫你解開。」

「好，快點，快點......」事實上不清楚自己答應了什麼的亞瑟在比爾幫助自己解開束縛之後，快速地握住自己的性器，亞瑟舒服得發出長長的呻吟，接著，在他要射精之前，比爾就拉開他的手阻止他繼續動作，「噢……比爾，你這個混蛋。」

「對。隨你怎麼說。」比爾拉起對方，他因為想換位置而抽離亞瑟的身體，後者再次發出不滿的抗議；比爾很快讓對方背對自己並且跪在亞瑟身後，他將國王的雙手壓制在背部，同時從後方再次操了進去，「即使我是個混蛋，也能讓你舒服，不是嗎？」

「操，操你的。」亞瑟下意識將臀部往後推，完整將比爾吞入的感覺讓他頭皮發麻，亞瑟又渾身顫抖著，不斷晃動身體想要讓這樣的快感層層堆疊。

一邊吻著亞瑟的耳朵一邊加重力道的比爾知道自己也快到頂了，他一放開亞瑟的手，後者便直接趴回床鋪上，另一手則是探到身下握住陰莖快速捋動著；比爾哼了聲，他按著亞瑟的背部快速抽送，同時掐上對方的屁股，他越接近高潮力道就越重，比爾忍不住閉上眼，他低聲咒罵後將自己推進更深的地方並成結、射精。

比爾在感覺到視線模糊時才發現自己的眼睫毛沾滿汗水，他抹了抹臉後雙手摸上亞瑟的背，「吾王，你射了嗎？」

「謝謝你的關心，比爾。」亞瑟懶洋洋地回覆後接著抬起手、帶著笑意說，「你看，收穫豐盛。」

抓上亞瑟的手，比爾將上頭的精液舔掉接著咬住亞瑟的食指，並在對方裝模作樣的唉聲之後問：「所以是誰幫你上銬的？」

「夏洛特。」滿是惡作劇的語氣，亞瑟就著還被結住的姿勢緩緩移動到一個可以欣賞比爾詫異表情的角度，「驚訝吧？夏洛特學會上銬了。」

「不。」比爾搖搖頭，他低下頭用力吻上他的國王，「你不該教她這個。」

亞瑟噴出笑意並咬了下他的嘴唇當作回應。

比爾知道自己拿亞瑟沒輒，但他確實該好好思考一下夏洛特的身教。

 

*

 

「他會是男生嗎，亞瑟？」夏洛特貼在亞瑟的肚皮上，她的聲音聽起來充滿睡意。

「甜心，你比較喜歡弟弟嗎？」撫摸著女孩的頭髮，亞瑟輕聲回問。

回應亞瑟的是女孩小小的鼾聲，他劃開微笑將趴在肚子上的女孩抱起放到床鋪上，在離開女孩房間後，亞瑟在走廊上遇到比爾，後者在他的臉頰上吻了口，然後他們在一起感受到亞瑟肚子的胎動時相視而笑。

 

 

Fin.

 

嗨大家!!!!!!!!!謝謝你們陪我到這裡!!!!!!!!PWP系列終於結束了（躺倒

這幾篇會收成小本奔印製，並於感染歐美上寄攤給大家領本奔（攤位號碼：E05）！

預購相關請看：https://goo.gl/forms/HPew9YnRPkaQ5DGg1

通販會抓好數量委託伯樂巷處理，我絕對不會多印！QWQ

另外，本奔中會多一小篇QAF UK版的內容，會是Nathan/Stuart年下攻>/////<

年下入坑請看完這段影片：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ui3Jts05ZEk

希望屆時大家會洗慌～

 

以上！

 


End file.
